


Reversed

by pawsdash



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: BDSM, Comfort, Dom Stuart "2D" Pot, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Murdoc Niccals, Vibrators, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pawsdash/pseuds/pawsdash
Summary: This is literally just smut that I vomited out and didn't want to have saved on my computer in case the FBI ever had to search it.





	Reversed

For a long time, Murdoc had resented being submissive during Stuart and his “sessions.” This could be attributed to many things, likely his insecurity and childhood, but when he had reached old age, he had seemed to release these inhibitions. It was hard not to when your significant other looked that good with a crop in his hand. And so Murdoc found himself in the same position that he had been two weeks prior, old joints aching as they were pressed into the clean carpet of a hotel room, completely nude and kneeling blindfolded in the centre of the chilly space. It was moments like these in which he could understand why Stuart liked to bottom so much; the only indication that someone else was in the room were the occasional footsteps or shuffling. Aside from that, Murdoc had no clue where the other was- and it was terrifying. Tonight, they were reversing their usual roles- and both of them were seemingly enjoying it.  
A firm, but not violent, kick to his shoulder blades sent him careening forward, barely catching himself on his elbows- his wrists were bound so utilizing his hands at all was out of the question. A low grunt escaped him and he winced, allowing for his head to fall so that the strands of his fringe tickled against the back of his hand. At this, a sharp smack was laid to his backside, clearly displeased.  
“Head up,” came the command, a low growl which would seem completely out of character for 2D if the person in question hadn’t seen the man in bed. “If you’re going to forget your place, I’ll have to punish you. Do you want that?”  
Murdoc felt his mouth run dry and he swallowed hard, shaking his now-raised head. “No,” he replied. This garnered a sharp yank of his hair, so sudden and so powerful that it caused his torso to lift slightly off of the carpet.  
“What was that?” Stuart questioned lowly, leaning in so that his breath was hot against Murdoc’s ear.  
“No, sir,” Murdoc corrected himself, voice trembling just slightly.  
“Good boy,” Stuart responded, licking a stripe up from Murdoc’s neck to just behind his ear. This gained a sultry moan from the other, the submissive arching into the touch for more. Stuart released his hair, allowing for him to fall forward once again onto his elbows. “Did you prep yourself, darling?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Good,” a pause stretched between them and Stuart hummed, smoothing his palm over Murdoc’s ass and down to the plug that stuck out from it. “Should we start with your punishment?” The words made the older man visibly flinch and Stuart smiled sadistically to himself. “Maybe then, after you’ve been a good boy, I’ll think about rewarding you. Would you like that?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Stuart hummed, a grin still tracing his lips. “Remind me why you’re being punished.” He demanded. No pet-names. No sympathy.  
“I-I came early last night.” Murdoc responded shamefully. His breaths came heavily, chest heaving with effort at the awkward position.  
“And how many spankings does that deserve, love?” Stuart questioned, curious as to how the other would answer.  
“As many as master wishes.”  
“Good answer,” Stuart responded, pushing himself up off the ground to retrieve his belt. Of course, they had a paddle and a crop, but the belt just felt more personal. He allowed for the leather to smooth down from Murdoc’s shoulders to the curve of his ass, tapping it lightly against the plug. “You’ll get twenty and you’ll count every one.” The words almost seemed to cause the other to shrink into himself and he wordlessly nodded- Stuart guessed so that he wouldn’t have to speak and risk losing his composure. He was terrified- and he knew Murdoc loved it that way.  
The belt was brought back and laid down hard over Murdoc’s skin, his body lurching forward at the blow.  
“One.”  
Again, there came the belt, harder this time.  
“Two.”  
This time, the belt left a resounding ‘smack’ and a whine left Murdoc’s lips. His shoulders trembled as he dropped his head, quickly recalling Stuart’s words and raising it once more.  
“T-three.”  
Stuart felt his heart tighten slightly at the composure of the other and he let up just slightly, though it still left a deep red mark. “What’s our safe word, love?” He questioned.  
“Red.”  
“And what colour are we?”  
“Green.”  
Stuart brought down the belt hard this time, earning a full cry from Murdoc’s lips. He sniffed, though he didn’t seem to lose his composure yet.  
“Four.”  
By the tenth lash, Stuart could hear Murdoc sniffling despite that he tried to hide it. Shoulders trembling, he obediently counted out loud and, once again, when Stuart checked in with him, he responded “green.” By the time they had reached fifteen, the older was struggling to keep tears from escaping the blindfold. Though he kept responding “green,” Stuart felt that he had to stop. He laid down the belt and smoothed his hands over the now-purple hue of Murdoc’s skin to ease the sting. He allowed for himself to sit down, helping the other onto his lap not without whimpers from the older.  
“Baby, it’s okay,” he whispered into the man’s raven hair, one hand smoothing over his ribs while the other caressed his face. “Are you alright, darling?” He asked gently, laying a kiss to Murdoc’s shoulder.  
“Y-yeah,” the other replied, a soft smile coming to his lips. “I-it’s okay. I’m fine.” He paused, sniffing. “You were good.”  
Stuart smiled to himself, stroking his thumb over Murdoc’s cheek. He, of course, hadn't forgotten about Murdoc's raging hard-on and by Murdoc's wiggling, he hadn't either. “What do you want, love? Anything you want. Do you want to stop?”  
This elicited an immediate reaction from Murdoc and he shook his head, biting down on his lip. “No,” he responded urgently. “I-I want the vibrator- please.”  
Stuart grinned, nuzzling Murdoc’s cheek lovingly. “Of course,” he allowed, kissing the man’s sweat-sheen forehead. “And do you want the blindfold off?”  
“Yes, but not the bondage.” Murdoc replied, seeming comforted once Stuart began to remove the blindfold. Even just the dim lighting of the lamp was harsh on his eyes and he winced, blinking the world back into focus.  
“Okay, then. Let me help you up onto the bed. On your back,” Stuart instructed, helping the bound man to get to his feet. Once he had fixed the other on the bed comfortably, he went to retrieve both vibrators from his suitcase. One was a small bullet vibrator while the other was a Hitachi. Murdoc had a love for both of them thanks to their previous experimentations.  
Stuart fixed himself beside Murdoc, reaching one hand between the older man’s thighs to pull out the plug. This garnered a shiver from the man, holding back a desperate whine while the bullet was inserted instead. Of course, he couldn’t hold back a small moan, eyes falling closed in an expression of contentment. “Ready?” Stuart asked gently and once he had received a nod, he switched on the device. Almost immediately, Murdoc’s back arched and he released a high-pitched whine, still-bound hands falling naturally above him. Sensing the desire, Stuart quickly fixed the extra rope hanging from the wrists to the bed frame above. Murdoc’s eyebrows creased in an expression of deep concentration and he opened his red, puffy eyes to look at Stuart desperately.  
“More,” he requested, whimpering loudly once that request was fulfilled. Sensing that Murdoc would need further stimulation, Stuart switched on the Hitachi and ran it over the sensitive skin of Murdoc’s erect length, smiling to himself when Murdoc’s eyes shot open and rolled back into his head, moaning out loudly. After so much stimulation, Murdoc was admittedly already close and Stuart leaned in to brush his lips against Murdoc’s jawline, travelling down and down until he reached a particularly sensitive area on the man’s neck. He began to suckle there, turning the vibrator up to an even higher speed and grinning against the other’s skin as he head the staccato whines coming from the desperate man.  
“I-I-I’m gonna-“ the man began, having no time to finish his sentence before he spilled over his lower stomach, coating the dark hairs there with white. His back arched up from the mattress, crying out until the bucking of his hips ceased and Stuart pulled away the Hitachi. He was quick to also remove the bullet so that the man wouldn’t be overstimulated, gathering the sweat-sheen body close to him and laying sporadic, light kisses over the man’s cheeks.  
“You did so good,” Stuart praised, relaxing his frame as he felt Murdoc’s arms coil around his body. “Such a good boy.”  
“You spoil me, Dents,” Murdoc chuckled, voice hoarse and raw. It was only then that he allowed for himself to relax, both waiting to be rocked into the arms of sleep.


End file.
